1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display using a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gate driver is disposed on a glass substrate comprising a thin film transistor (TFT) in the process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array for performing row-by-row scanning. This is what a GOA circuit is.
The GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA circuit units. Each of the plurality of GOA circuit units are fabricated from a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors. The GOA circuit is formed on one lateral side of the glass substrate directly. So, the fewer the transistors and capacitors forming the GOA circuit unit are, the more the unoccupied room of the glass substrate for the GOA circuit is. A display comprising a GOA circuit unit comprising fewer transistors and capacitors is good to be equipped with a narrow frame.
Therefore, the IT industry strives to create a GOA circuit comprising a GOA circuit unit comprising fewer transistors and fewer capacitors.